


10 días

by Cancer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, LJ, M/M, Random - Freeform, maraton
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancer/pseuds/Cancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 días con las 3 primeras temporadas de Supernatural. Desde cómo Dean y Sam jugaban con las luces en el coche hasta cómo a veces a Sam le entran ganas de arrancarle la corbata a Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 001. FBI

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro maratón. Son mi pasatiempo favorito, lástima que no haya suficiente tiempo, motivación, inspiración para hacerlos cada tres días.  
> Un par de cosas: Los drabbles no están directamente relacionados. La mayoría son en categoría general. Están hechos a base de una tabla de retos que posteamos en LJ a base de una serie de imágenes que nos encontramos por ahí. Más información en mi LJ [http://chroak.livejournal.com/14167.html]  
> Cada drabble tiene su propio título y su propio resumen. Las imágenes no nos pertenecen en absoluto, sólo que no sé a quién le pertenecen, lo siento.

**Título:** 001.FBI   
**Palabras:** 414   
**Resumen:** Era un traje rentado que jamás devolvieron, de un azul gastado y manchas amarillas de tanto uso, pero Dean se sacó la chaqueta de cuero, se abrochó las mangas, frunció el ceño y lo hizo lucir como nuevo.

 **01**.[](http://s29.postimg.org/rjnplhlk7/image.png)

 

La primera vez que se lo puso frunció tanto el ceño y se rascó tanto el cuello que Sam se tuvo que reír aunque se le había quedado la boca seca.  
  
Dean era la clase de persona que, a sus veintiséis, jamás había pensado ni en broma en usar un traje; porque no iba con su vida, no iba con su profesión y no iba con él, y Sam tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar un fuerte y eterno “pfff”, porque Dean no lo veía y nunca lo vería así como no veía muchas cosas acerca de sí mismo pero para eso estaba Sam, para pensar “no tienes ni idea. No tienes ni idea de cómo, no tienes ni idea de cuánto” y tragar saliva con la boca seca a media carcajada.  
  
Porque Dean decía “no” pero se había detenido dos veces a ponerle derecha la corbata.  
  
Era un traje rentado que jamás devolvieron, de un azul gastado y manchas amarillas de tanto uso, pero Dean se sacó la chaqueta de cuero, se abrochó las mangas, frunció el ceño, se rascó el cuello hasta que lo dejó rojo y lo hizo lucir como nuevo.  
  
Se sentía estúpido pero Sam hizo lo que sabía hacer: le dijo “no es la placa, Dean” mientras su hermano lo miraba como un niño de tres años a punto de replicar. No es la placa (que además es siempre falsa) lo que te hace lucir como un agente del FBI; “esa gente ni siquiera mira la placa, Dean, si miraran la placa hace mil años que nos habrían descubierto”.  
  
Y era cierto, no eran lo suficientemente viejos ni lucían lo suficientemente firmes como hacía John, y si querían convencer a alguien lo único que les quedaba era el traje.  
  
Eres quien vistes. Y Dean era un cazador pero a veces también tenía que ser un maestro del engaño, detective a medio tiempo, exorcista los domingos, médico de emergencias, boxeador profesional, convicto a tiempo completo, FBI cuando era necesario. Sam siempre fue mejor mentiroso, pero a Dean siempre le quedó mejor el traje.  
  
Funcionó. Las personas confían y no hacen muchas preguntas cuando llevas una corbata y un saco.  
Funcionó y ahora Dean lo usa sin quejarse aunque no ha dejado de lucir como si estuviera incómodo con su propio cuerpo.  
Funcionó, pero a Sam a veces todavía se le seca la boca y le dan ganas de girar los ojos, gruñir con frustración y arrancarle la corbata.


	2. 002. Agua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Título: 002. Agua  
> Palabras: 537  
> Resumen: Si no se estuviera muriendo ni siquiera pensaría en hacerlo y Sam dice que “no” pero Dean se está muriendo y la verdad es que no puede recordar la última vez que fueron a la playa.

02.[](http://s29.postimg.org/t195x1qav/image.png)

 

Si hay algo que Dean sabe hacer es evitar un tema del que no quiere hablar. No hablemos de mamá, no hablemos de papá, no hablemos de cómo en realidad no lo estábamos buscando, no hablemos de que te dijo que tendrías que matarme, no hablemos de Jess, no hablemos de lo muy poco que te importa cada vez que te estás muriendo.  
No hablemos de que te estás yendo al infierno, porque cuando lo hablamos a lo único a lo que llegamos es a que los días caminan, tú todavía te estás yendo al infierno y en tu vida has hecho muchas cosas que valen la pena pero no muchas que realmente quisieras hacer.  
  
Sam no pregunta porque para ellos las oportunidades son muy limitadas y Dean no habla de lo que le gustaría hacer porque no piensa realmente en ello desde que tenía tres.  
  
Dean no piensa en esas cosas pero ahora que además de estar muriendo está conscientemente condenado, le mira con media sonrisa cansada y le dice que deberían salir por ahí, ir a Las Vegas, ver el donkey show, tener algunas chicas. Lo dice por decirlo porque sabe que la respuesta es no. Sam va a hacer lo que tenga que hacer para salvarlo y no irán a ver a ningún burro de cualquier forma.  
  
Si no se estuviera muriendo ni siquiera pensaría en hacerlo y Sam dice que “no” pero Dean se está muriendo y la verdad es que no puede recordar la última vez que fueron a la playa.  
Si lo dice en voz alta su hermano se reirá de él, porque es su trabajo, desestimar la vida de pastel de manzana que jamás podría mantenerlo a salvo; y no es que Sam esté pensando en el mar porque ni siquiera le gusta nadar o la arena en los calzoncillos que no podrían sacarse en una semana, o quedarse de noche a  hacer una fogata lejos de la orilla porque así es como es y los hoteles son una gilipollez.  
  
Dean se está muriendo y Sam no puede recordar la última vez que estuvieron en una playa porque quizá no fue más que una ilusión y se mordería la lengua hasta sangrar antes de abrir la boca y decirlo; que si pudiera hacer una cosa en caso de que Dean fuera a morir, sería ir a la playa, porque de alguna forma es algo pequeño que se siente ‘normal’, pasar una tarde con su hermano tirado en la arena, mirando las estrellas, donde el ruido en el fondo no son los autos que pasan en la carretera sino la inmensidad del agua que un poco le recuerda que no importa cuántos han salvado, todavía son pequeños, todavía se mueren.  
  
Dean se muere y tal vez podría tomarle una foto en traje de baño, mojado y cubierto de arena, los lentes oscuros puestos y el cuerpo lleno de pecas y ponerla en un portarretratos de cabecera, pero no. Porque no es la última vez y si no van a ver a un burro y un montón de strippers a Las Vegas, no importa qué tan lleno de demonios esté el infierno, tampoco van a ir a llenarse el cuerpo de sal.


	3. 003. John's Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Título: 003. Diario de John  
> Palabras: 276  
> Resumen: El diario de John tiene muchos secretos de los que nadie habla. Sabe cuánto, cómo, dónde y en cuántas partes está rota su familia.

03.[](http://s29.postimg.org/o406podpj/image.png)

 

La posesión más preciada  de John Winchester, contrario a lo que se pueda pensar de un hombre como él, es su diario.  
  
Ahí habla de monstruos y pesadillas en las que la mayoría de la gente no piensa y es un arma mortal porque es la prueba física de que hay cómo matarles. El diario de John es importante, nadie tiene permitido tocarlo.  
  
La primera vez que Dean lo lee es porque John se ha ido.  
La primera vez que Dean lo lee es como echarle sal a las llagas que no sabía que tenía en el pecho.  
  
Es la historia de cómo matar pesadillas pero también es la historia de todo lo que sabe de sus hijos. De lo mucho que extraña a su esposa, y la prueba de que a veces las palabras no son suficientes para describir cuánto se ama y se necesita de alguien.  
  
El diario de John tiene muchos secretos de los que nadie habla. Sabe cuánto, cómo, dónde y en cuántas partes está rota esa familia que construyó, que cojea y se desmorona pero no cede. El diario de John conoce cada error inevitable que no fue solucionado, y que el primer año de vida de Sammy Dean lo pasaba metido en su cuna aferrado a su cuerpo en espera de que alguien intentara arrebatárselo.  
  
Es un arma hecha de tinta, papel y viejas e increíbles historias. Pero también es un refugio, un ancla, el único lugar donde podía no ser un soldado, que está lleno de manchas y arrugas de lágrimas.  
  
El diario de John es un arma, una vida, y lo que quedó del corazón de un hombre.


	4. 004. Colt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Título: 004. Colt  
> Palabras: 333  
> Resumen: Samuel Colt no buscaba convertirse en leyenda, pero así es como funciona, la mitad de las leyendas no lo están buscando.

04.[](http://s29.postimg.org/tuqd3elpj/image.png)

 

Uno de los misterios más maravillosos de la humanidad es cómo cosas que podrían parecer pequeñas transforman a algunos en seres inmortales. Acontecimientos, hechos que perduran en la historia y no dejan fantasmas o ilusiones, dejan una huella imborrable.  
  
Algunas veces se duda pero aunque no haya quién lo recuerde, la huella sigue ahí.  
No hay tantos cazadores en el mundo. Y la mayoría de ellos no son tan listos, no les importa la historia o lo que fue o los porqués, tienen una razón para matar y se dedican a hacerlo.  
  
Para las personas con vidas tranquilas, ellos ni siquiera existen, ¿quién podría recordarlos?  
El hecho es que algunos han hecho algo para dejar una huella. Lo han hecho sin quererlo pero la huella ha sido grande, y son pocos, pero para los pocos que saben, se han convertido en leyendas.  
  
Ahora son cuentos que nadie se cree aunque les impresionan, pero han partido de algún punto que alguna vez fue verdad aunque nadie lo crea.  
  
Quizá no es la mejor de las reputaciones, porque un arma no suele ser señal de nada bueno, pero cuando la construyó esa era la única manera en la que realmente se arreglaban los problemas: a fuego.  
  
Samuel Colt no buscaba convertirse en leyenda, pero así es como funciona, la mitad de las leyendas no lo están buscando.  
Quería tranquilidad, pero como todos aprendió más por las malas que la “tranquilidad” y “cazador” no son dos palabras que se encuentran.  
  
Samuel Colt no temía a la muerte porque hacía lo que tenía que hacer. No recuerda cuántas veces disparó el arma y no lo hizo para probar un punto.  
No temía a la muerte y ahora no muchos lo recuerdan y algunos de quienes saben en realidad no creen, pero hay una verdad irrefutable sobre las leyendas y también aplica a su historia.  
Después de tantos años alguien acciona un gatillo y aquella verdad se sabe a quemarropa. Colt jamás murió, porque las leyendas nunca mueren.


	5. 005. Mama OnFire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Título: 005. Mama OnFire  
> Palabras: 265  
> Resumen: Recuerda el llanto de Sammy y lo pesado que se sentía en sus manos, pero que lo sostuvo fuerte porque nunca lo dejaban hacerlo

05.[](http://s29.postimg.org/yo5iuistj/image.png)

 

Dean no recuerda mucho de cuando tenía tres años y las imágenes de cuando tenía cuatro son a veces un poco difusas e incompletas. Pero recuerda esa noche, cuando se fue a dormir, el abrazo de su madre, la firmeza de los brazos de su padre, la sonrisa que tenía; el escalofrío de pánico que lo tenía metido en la cama con los ojos abiertos y los gritos que lo sacaron de ella. Recuerda el llanto de Sammy y lo pesado que se sentía en sus manos, pero que lo sostuvo fuerte porque nunca lo dejaban hacerlo; que Sammy era frágil y que el único instinto real que tiene desde la primera vez que lo vio es el de protegerlo.  
  
Que le dice “Sammy” porque su madre lo llamaba “Sammy” y Dean sabe que él no recuerda pero le gustaría que lo hiciera.  
Que no relacionara a la mejor mujer del mundo con el incendio que les arrebató posibilidades sólo porque cometió un par de errores porque no es así.  
  
Dean apenas recuerda y sabe que Sam no lo hace en absoluto y por eso no entiende; que Sam jamás tuvo una madre y a veces Dean lo pensaba y tenía que tragar con fuerza y palmearle la espalda porque la vida no era justa si alguien como Sammy no podía tener una madre. La vida era una perra.  
  
Sam no recuerda en absoluto pero Dean va a arrastrarlo fuera de cualquier incendio cada vez que sea necesario.  
Su madre no está más ahí para decirle “buenas noches, Sammy”, pero Dean puede hacerlo por ella.


	6. 006. Garfio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Título: 006. Garfio  
> Resumen: Es por el hombre del garfio. El que al final de la historia nunca puedes estar realmente seguro de quién fue  
> Nota: Sinceramente no tiene mucho que ver con la imagen, tiene más que ver con la palabra, y la verdad creo que es un asco de minific y tiene OoC, pero vamos, no se me ocurrió nada más.

06.[](http://s29.postimg.org/hetn9nsdj/image.png)

 

A Dean lo que pasa es que le encantan las leyendas urbanas, porque la mitad del tiempo tienen menos de leyenda y más de realidad y siempre le dejan algo escalofriante, repulsivo hijo de puta que matar.  
  
Su personal favorita es la del novio colgando sobre el techo del auto con la chica aterrada dentro y el sarcástico letrero que te recuerda lo idiota que eres por no haber encendido la luz, donde la amiga fácil siempre muere.  
Es por el hombre del garfio. El que al final de la historia nunca puedes estar realmente seguro de quién fue, no importa a cuántos maniáticos hayas desenmascarado. Dean cree que todos son unos idiotas pero por alguna razón el hombre del garfio  le sigue cayendo bien. Es un cobarde que nunca da la cara pero siempre termina causando gracia en las películas (no tanta cuando tienen que salarlo y prenderle fuego o romper alguna maldición que terminar siendo incluso ridícula).  
  
Una vez para Halloween le preguntó a su padre si podía usar ese disfraz. John lo miró en silencio por unos segundos. Su respuesta fue un rotundo no.


	7. 007. Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Título: 007. Road  
> Palabras: 267  
> Resumen: La última vez que Sam miró, todavía no tenían a dónde llegar. La última vez que Dean miró, la carretera seguía ahí.

07.[](http://s29.postimg.org/mg11b0ztz/image.png)

 

Es jueves, hace un viento de cincuenta, los árboles se agitan tanto que casi puede entender lo que dicen y los autos se balancean en el camino. El hombre en el noticiero de la radio dice que no salgas si no tienes qué, pero ellos no se detienen. Todavía no tienen dónde. Llevan conduciendo más de veinticuatro horas y sólo paran en las gasolineras a llenar el tanque, comprar chatarra y turnarse el conductor.  
  
La carretera es larga, y por kilómetros y kilómetros lo único alrededor son los árboles que silban. Se les ha entumido el culo, se les han entumido las piernas, se han parado a mear tres veces en lo que va de la mañana y apenas son las nueve. También están más callados de lo usual, Zeppelin se escucha de fondo como en susurros, por debajo del crujir del pavimento.  
  
Es una carretera muy larga; cambia de color, de paisaje y de nombre, a veces gira a la izquierda, a veces a la derecha, pero si conduces por tres días al tiro parece siempre la misma, te parece interminable, te parece que no lleva a ningún sitio aunque esté llena de promesas.  
  
Han dado más vueltas que el ciclo del agua y la arreglan con los impuestos que ellos no pagan, y no se le ve final.  
  
Hay días que parece que no van a ningún lado. Otros días ellos llevan el camino y el camino los lleva a salvar algunas vidas.  
  
La última vez que Sam miró, todavía no tenían a dónde llegar. La última vez que Dean miró, la carretera seguía ahí.


	8. 008. Impala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Título: 008. Impala  
> Palabras: 526  
> Resumen: A veces Sam se despierta en el medio de la noche, en el medio de la nada, aparcados en un desvío por culpa de pisadas en el suelo. Dean no está en su asiento.

08.[](http://s29.postimg.org/dasoh5wfb/image.png)

 

A veces se detienen de noche a la orilla de la carretera, en el medio de ningún sitio, cuando no encuentran ningún motel ningún tramo de tierra donde acampar, ninguna casa abandonada;  se detienen a mitad de la carretera y se oculta entre los árboles en algún desvío. Sam se extiende en el asiento trasero cuando está muy cansado y Dean hace guardia por un rato antes de caer dormido, se despiertan un poco torcidos, la boca pastosa, las piernas  entumidas porque no hay  suficiente espacio pero es el asiento más cómodo en el que ha estado. Jamás se quejaría.  
  
Hay días, algunos en los que se encuentra desorientado, mareado, perdido y se despierta en la cama del motel sin saber dónde está cómo llegó y lo único que lo detiene de sacar el arma y disparar en ciego es Dean haciendo ruidos en la cama de al lado. No pasa eso cuando está en el auto. Y Dean le dice que no le gusta que conduzca a su chica, pero la verdad es que siempre se siente bien recibido; le falta espacio pero nunca se siente fuera de lugar, como si encajara.  
  
Como si fuera lo único que realmente siempre han tenido.  
  
Es la chica de Dean y la respeta como a toda una dama y si alguna vez le pasa algo le pide perdón con una vehemencia al borde de las lágrimas.  
Sam quiere, pero por alguna razón no es capaz de encontrarlo extraño o siquiera estúpido. Y decirle “Dean, es sólo un coche” jamás ha sido una opción porque no. No es sólo un coche.  
  
A veces Sam se despierta en el medio de la noche, en el medio de la nada, aparcados en un desvío por culpa de pisadas en el suelo, el crujir de una rama, el instinto que grita “¡Arriba soldado, no baje la guardia!” y ¡Sí señor! Empuña un cuchillo, su cuerpo se prepara, y se queda quieto con los ojos abiertos, la ventanilla bajada, las estrellas en el cielo. Dean no está en su asiento.  
  
A veces Dean no está en su asiento y todo el cuerpo de Sam se tensa lleno de pánico hasta que lo escucha suspirar afuera, sentado en la tierra, recargado de costado, mirando hacia ella, a su chica, la única que no lo deja y lo lleva mientras haya a dónde ir.  
  
A veces Dean se despierta a la mitad de la noche, a la mitad de la nada y suspira y la mira, le brilla la carrocería, rechina de gusto y se siente feliz y le da las gracias, porque siente que le dice “Te llevo. Te tengo.” Y se siente aliviado, su hermano  dormido en el asiento trasero. Lo que más le gusta en el mundo.  
  
A veces Dean se despierta y la mira y cree que Sam está dormido, pero Sam lo está sintiendo y aunque quiere sentir que no es lo correcto muy dentro sólo lo sabe.  
  
La carrocería le brilla bajo la luz del sol y el piso cruje placenteramente cuando avanza, la radio nunca le falla, y cuando el motor ronronea Dean piensa “Esa es mi chica”.


	9. 009. Baby eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Título: 009. Baby eyes  
> Palabras: 145  
> Resumen: Lo más importante siempre fue cuidar de Sam. Y había un juego que les gustaba jugar.

09.[](http://s29.postimg.org/uzkf8s86f/image.png)

 

Cuando era pequeño y supo la verdad no le quedó mucho tiempo para “diversión”. Dean creció rápido, pero nunca creció. A Dean no le importa, había, hay u habrá una sola cosa realmente importante: cuida de Sammy.  
Papá ni siquiera necesitaba decirlo.  
  
Dean creció rápido y no había tiempo para jugar mientras se convertían en soldados de mentiras, pero lo más importante siempre fue cuidar de Sam. Y había un juego que les gustaba jugar, cuando John apagaba las luces, dejaba las llaves puestas y dormitaba en el auto, Dean las volvía a encender.  
Eran quince minutos que podían durar para siempre, las sombras de algo que pretendía ser un conejo, un águila, un momento proyectado en la grava o en el muro. Era como si ella pudiera mirarlo.  
  
A veces Dean apaga las luces, pero Sam respira a su lado. Las sombras siguen ahí.


	10. 010. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Título: 010. Home  
> Palabras: 280  
> Resumen: Sammy no sabía y Dean no tenía palabras, le tomó muchos días de mirarlo y dormir a su lado aunque siempre lo supo en el fondo de su corazón, en el beso de buenas noches.

10.[](http://s29.postimg.org/tbl9u4uav/S10.png)

 

  
Dean no se hace promesas porque no puede hacerle promesas al resto del mundo.  
Prometió que cuidaría a su familia y no hace más que romperse, quebrarse y esparcir los pedazos en el viento.  
Prometió que no volvería a Kansas pero no fue capaz de decirle a Sammy que no.  
  
Su hermano no recuerda, pero a Dean hay todavía ahí muchas cosas que le duelen. El fuego todavía sigue caliente, la casa todavía se siente maldita; porque le prometió a Sammy que todo estaría bien pero su mamá no dejó de arder no importaba qué tan fuerte lo sujetara.  
  
Sammy jamás ha tenido un hogar; cuando tuvo edad para preguntar le pedía que le hablara de ella, cómo era, la casa en la que vivían, el jardín, su habitación. Mamá. Qué era eso que los otros niños llamaban “hogar”, y a Dean se le encogía el corazón  y le contaba del pay que ella cocinaba los domingos, el mejor del mundo, los mejores huevos revueltos, el chocolate caliente cuando hacía frío, las sábanas limpias  de la cama y Sammy se quedaba dormido pero Dean sentía que no le había dicho nada porque no creía que hubiera forma de explicarlo.  
  
Lo veía dormir, respirando tranquilo y ese aroma que emanaba, no a pólvora no a sal, no a cenizas, olía a aceite de bebé, talco, leche y el suavizante de las mantas de la cuna. Sammy no sabía y Dean no tenía palabras, le tomó muchos días de mirarlo y dormir a su lado aunque siempre lo supo en el fondo de su corazón, en el beso de buenas noches.  
  
Eres tú. “Sammy”, le dijo, “hogar es donde está la familia.”


End file.
